Weapons
Weapons are classified by their ability to be equipped in one of the three weapon slots in the player's inventory. Some weapons are designed for long-ranged attacks, while others deal high damage in close-quarter combat or serve a utility tool in a player's arsenal. Aside from weapons, there are magic and fighting styles that are used as a source of damage. Full List= Magic Weapons Weapons in this section can conduct magic energy, which allows the weapon user to harm sea curse users. Since these weapons conduct magic, damage calculation factors in Magic Level and Magic Damage along with Strength Level for swingable weapons as long as the user has sufficient amount of magic energy. Magic weapons are composed of a type of material known as Arcanium, which allows them to conduct magic through them. These are the Tier I or Arcanium magic weapons. If the weapon is used for long enough, the sea salt within the Arcanium alloy will begin to conduct only that magic, resulting in a Tier II or Singularity Magic Weapon. NewMagicDagger.png|''Magic Dagger|link=Magic Dagger NilHorn.png|Magic Horn|link=Magic Horn AncientMagicStaff.png|Ancient Magic Staff|link=Ancient Staff MagicStaff.png|Magic Staff|link=Magic Staff NilMagicSpear.png|Magic Spear|link=Magic Spear NilMagicScythe.png|Magic Scythe|link=Magic Scythe NilMagicKatana.png|Magic Katana|link=Magic Katana NilMagicTrident.png|Magic Trident|link=Magic Trident NilMagicBow.png|Magic Bow|link=Magic Bow NilMagicHammer.png|Magic Hammer|link=Magic Hammer MagicWindBlunder.png|Magic Blunderbuss|link=Magic Blunderbuss '''Melee Weapons' Weapons in this section all have the ability to be swung to deal damage in close combat, some also having secondary abilities that makes the weapon more versatile in combat, though most cannot harm sea curse users. These types of weapon only drain stamina and only factors Strength Level into damage calculation. DoomwoodDagger-0.png|''Doomwood Dagger|link=Doomwood Dagger Shortsword.png|Shortsword|link=Shortsword RustedCutlass.png|Rusted Cutlass|link=Rusted Cutlass RustedKatana.png|Rusted Katana|link= Rusted Katana SavarianDagger.png|Savarian Dagger|link=Savarian Dagger Spear.png|Spear|link=Spear Cutlass.png|Cutlass|link=Cutlass Katana.png|Katana|link=Katana GildedDagger.png|Gilded Dagger|link=Gilded Dagger DoomwoodTomahawk.png|Doomwood Tomahawk|link=Doomwood Tomahawk DualKatanas.png|Dual Katanas|link=Dual Katanas DeluxeKatana.png|Deluxe Katana|link=Deluxe Katana DeluxeCutlass.png|Deluxe Cutlass|link=Deluxe Cutlass SwordOfDoomsWrath.png|Sword of Doom's Wrath|link=The_Sword_of_Doom's_Wrath Broadsword2.png|Broadsword|link=Broadsword DoomwoodClub.png|Doomwood Club|link=Doomwood Club DualDoomwoodTomahawks.png|Dual Doomwood Tomahawks|link=Dual_Doomwood_Tomahawks ColossalCutlass.png|Colossal Cutlass|link=Colossal Cutlass SpikedDoomwoodClub.png|Spiked Doomwood Club|link=Spiked Doomwood Club '''Ranged Weapons' Weapons in this section all fire a type of projectile as the primary damage source, though some have abilities too. These weapons do not factor any stat for damage calculation besides the bows; which uses Strength Level. These types of weapons cannot damage sea curse users. DoomwoodBow.png|''Doomwood Bow|link=Doomwood Bow DeluxeDoomwoodBow.png|Deluxe Doomwood Bow|link=Deluxe Doomwood Bow Flintlock.png|Flintlock|link=Flintlock Flintlock.png|Blunderbuss|link=Blunderbuss Bazooka.png|Bazooka|link=Bazooka DeluxeFlintlock.png|Deluxe Flintlock|link=Deluxe Flintlock DualFlintlock.png|Dual Flintlocks|link=Dual Flintlocks Wheellock.png|Wheellock|link=Wheellock Musket.png|Musket|link=Musket '''Shields' Though not used as weapons, they can be equipped into a weapon slot and are used to block physical attacks or stalling in the air. Shields use the G key to block and does not need to be selected in the hot bar to be used. IronShield.png|''Iron Shield|link=Iron Shield DoomwoodShield.png|Doomwood Shield|link=Doomwood Shield ReinforcedDoomwoodShield.png|Reinforced Doomwood Shield|link=Reinforced Doomwood Shield SavarianShield.png|Savarian Shield|link=Savarian Shield '''Legendary Weapons' These are obtained in Legendary Chests that are found through solving a riddle in a Legendary Chart. Not all the weapons follow a single stat for damage calculation; varies between each weapons. Legendary weapons are said to have been used for so long that the Arcanium alloy has been modified in extensive ways. It begins conforming so much to its original element that it can no longer change, and begins producing massive amounts of energy. These are Tier III or Exalted Magic Weapons. At the moment, Legendary Chests currently do not give Legendary Weapons. SwordofMorocksFire.png|''The Sword of Morock's Fire|link=The Sword of Morock's Fire AncientCursedDaggers.png|Ancient Cursed Daggers|link=Ancient Cursed Daggers FrostwaterBow.png|Frostwater Bow|link=Frostwater Bow Durandal.png|Durandal|link=Durandal AetherealOrnament.png|Aethereal Ornament|link=http://roblox-arcane-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Aethereal_Ornament 'Black Magic Weapons' These weapons are only obtainable from Black Magic Chests, which can be opened with Chest Keys. Dead_Revival_Staff.png|Dead Revival Staff|link=Dead Revival Staff Poisondagger.png|Poison Dagger|link=Poison Dagger Darknesspowder.png|Darkness Powder|link=http://roblox-arcane-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Powder BlackMagicShield.png|Black Magic Shield|link=Black Magic Shield Dual Poison Daggers.png|Dual Poison Daggers|link=Dual Poison Daggers Black Iron Shield-0.png|Black Iron Shield|link=Black Iron Shield '''Miscellaneous' These "weapons" can be equipped in the weapon slots, but aren't categorized within a specific section. NewSkySkates.png|''Sky Skates|link=Sky Skates PocketSand.png|Pocket Sand|link=Pocket Sand f784a23f8049ebf6ae1c50d936abfc1c.png|Four-String Banjo|link=Four-string Banjo '''Removed Weapons' These weapons were once in the game, but were removed to varying reasons. StaffImmolation.png|''Removed Magic Weapons|link=Removed Magic Weapons Bow.png|Bow|link=Bow WoodShield.png|Wooden Shield|link=Wooden Shield |-|Island-Specific List= '''Doom Island Weapons' All weapons here can be bought from Doom Island. DoomwoodDagger-0.png|''Doomwood Dagger|link=Doomwood Dagger DoomwoodShield.png|Doomwood Shield|link=Doomwood Shield DoomwoodBow.png|Doomwood Bow|link=Doomwood Bow DoomwoodTomahawk.png|Doomwood Tomahawk|link=Doomwood Tomahawk ReinforcedDoomwoodShield.png|Reinforced Doomwood Shield|link=Reinforced Doomwood Shield SwordOfDoomsWrath.png|Sword of Doom's Wrath|link=The Sword of Doom's Wrath DeluxeDoomwoodBow.png|Deluxe Doomwood Bow|link=Deluxe Doomwood Bow DoomwoodClub.png|Doomwood Club|link=Doomwood club DualDoomwoodTomahawks.png|Dual Doomwood Tomahawks|link=Dual Doomwood Tomahawks SpikedDoomwoodClub.png|Spiked Doomwood Club|link=Spiked Doomwood Club '''Savaria Weapons' All weapons here can be bought from Savaria. SavarianDagger.png|''Savarian Dagger|link=Savarian Dagger SavarianShield.png|Savarian Shield|link=Savarian Shield PocketSand.png|Pocket Sand|link=Pocket Sand '''Trivia' * When v3.7 was first released, all of the Doomwood weapons in the shop were shown to be Deluxe Katanas. * Because of a bug, Legendary chests cannot be opened. If a player finds a chart, they should reach the riddle location, take a screenshot/video as a proof along with riddle and post it in vetex discord server to get their weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Quality Page